


#24 Hidden

by i am only revolutions (onashtreelane), littlenerdyguywithwings (sarisel)



Series: Glimpses [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Jensen, Awkward Misha, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onashtreelane/pseuds/i%20am%20only%20revolutions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarisel/pseuds/littlenerdyguywithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These will generally be very short glimpses into these boys' life. It's my head canon, in little flashes. These come from an old prompt table I completed years ago (for a different fandom). As such, they won't be in chronological order. Eventually I will post a page with links the the fics in order.</p>
    </blockquote>





	#24 Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> These will generally be very short glimpses into these boys' life. It's my head canon, in little flashes. These come from an old prompt table I completed years ago (for a different fandom). As such, they won't be in chronological order. Eventually I will post a page with links the the fics in order.

Misha sighs when his phone buzzes for the third time that evening, sure its going to be another message about script rewrites. Jensen's private number stares back at him from the screen. 

J: Hey, Mish. You busy?

M: If you consider nursing a glass of wine and sinking into my couch cushions busy, then yes. 

J: Um, ok. Can I come over?

M: Jen, we'll have to have that talk. The one that you've been conveniently avoiding.

J: Yeah, I know.

M: I take it that means you're ready to talk?  
M: Jensen?

J: Yes.

M: Look, man. I know it's going to be awkward, but I really need to talk about this. You and I both need to know what the other is thinking about... stuff.

J: I'll be right over.

***

Jensen has been to his house before--or at least the rental Misha calls his house while they're filming--but never alone. Misha tries not to think about that when Jensen walks in, patting the couch cushion next to his thigh instead and inviting him to sit. Jensen takes off his hat and jacket, flopping both over the arm of the sofa. Jensen seems to realize they're alone too, looking everywhere but at Misha, his cheeks holding just a touch of pink.

"I won't bite--unless you ask me too," Misha offers and tries to laugh, but Jensen only grunts. He takes the other man's hand. "I'm not going to let this come in the way of our friendship--no matter where it leads, okay?" 

Jensen's eyes finally meet Misha's, and he nods.

"I don't want you to leave your wife, I don't want you to come out of the proverbial closet, or whatever other bullshit is floating around in that skull of yours," Misha says.

Jensen swallows, and Misha squeezes his hand.

"My wife and I have a unique relationship--you read the book." Misha gestures to the bookcase across the living room. "We love with open and honest communication. It's what makes our relationships tick."

Jensen's leg begins to bounce. 

"I won't cheat, Jen. I will not bend on that point." Misha presses his mouth to Jensen's knuckles. "That means if you want to have a more-than-friends relationship with me, then everyone involved has to know."

Jensen licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"This mean, that I would love to see where we go, but not until everyone knows." Misha smiles genuinely. "This of course, also means that I am fine with not exploring, too. Fine with just--"

Jensen leans over and kisses Misha gently on the lips. "Has anyone told you that you talk too much?"

"Jen--"

Jensen hugs Misha tightly. "I know, and Christ, you are the most honourable man I know."

The hug lingers. The kiss lingers longer than that. After what seems like hours, Misha shrugs away.

"You up for a glass of wine, Jen?" 

Jensen grins and follows him into the kitchen.


End file.
